


Buttons of Diamond, Buttons of Wood [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Series: Slumbers Deep and Dreams of Gold [Podfics] [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Quiet Moment, Sewing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day in Beorn's hall, in which Thorin finds his company spending their time frivolously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons of Diamond, Buttons of Wood [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buttons of Diamond, Buttons of Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640220) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Length: 00:09:47

Stream or Download:  
Listen or download directly from [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/lavender-siren/buttons-of-diamond-buttons-of-wood).

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=1e463524583f8c34ac1df44939d75c9d&download)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 coming soon! Now that I've almost graduated college, I hope to have more time to record. We'll see.


End file.
